Fairytales Don't Exist
by blue sakuras
Summary: AU Kagome has lead a not so good life. She's been betrayed by her father and sold out by the love of her life. With the help of her best friend, she's sold to the king's son for his birthday gift. Can he help her believe in fairytales again? InuKag SanMir
1. Prologue

AN: Here is a new fic! And since my other fic (shameless plug here) Say What??? Isn't doing so well, I am starting a new fic!  
  
.....  
  
OK.... that is a really weird thing to do.. Don't writers usually churn out more chapters if a story ain't doing good...  
  
Whatever.....  
  
And another note... I am writing out this story in a blue fuzzy book that I own.. mmm.. fuzzy... soooo soft.... anywhoo.. I need more motivation to write than to type! Hey! That sorta rhymed! And if it didn't don't kill my happiness!  
  
..  
  
All I have ta say is... REVIEW IF YOU READ... That's all I'm asking....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know fairytales always end in happily ever after? Well, take Cinderella for instance. Sure, her stepfamily was mean, but she had friends right? And they treated her like dirt right? Anyway, you probably don't know what the hell I'm talking about since I'm just about the only person left that knows the old tales besides Evan and I don't think he counts since I AM the one that recites them to him every other day.  
  
....  
  
Don't ask, a stupid habit of mine that I am breaking starting yesterday. Wow, anyway, back to the story of Cinderella. She gets treating like shit, then one day she 'oh so magically'defies her 'evil' step mom with a fairy godmother... like that could ever happen in real life... AND she got Prince Charming in the process..  
  
Me? I defie my 'step' father and I get beaten up so bad. Ow.. All those bruises will take forever to heal and that cut on my lip hurts soooo much and I can't eat anything with too much salt or sugar or sourness  
  
..  
  
Basically everything... damn it.  
  
Back to Cinderella. She got her prince and all..  
  
All I got was a broken heart.  
  
Yet I still never seem to lose hope. I don't think that is that great of a quality. Miroku says it is.  
  
Then again we ARE talking about the guy who says penguins can fly..  
  
Fairytales Don't Exist  
  
Prologue  
  
By: blue sakuras  
  
I still can't believe what happened last night. I'm still here. Yesterday, I gave up on HIM and freedom. Oh yeah, and my fairytales. I wasn't so miserable here before...  
  
Wait... that's a lie. I was miserable. I was SO miserable that committing suicide was a pasttime for me. Not that it ever worked. Well, the last one I attempted was fun. I called it the 'not breathing one'. Original huh? Anyway, what I did was stand there, and NOT BREATHE! Hence the name. DUH! Well.. After awhile I started turning blue and then Miroku, who was the only one with me at the time, freaked out and jumped on me, causing me to BREATHE.. which made the plan lose its point. Ah well... It was fun making Miroku freak out, because, when he is, he loses his common sense. First off, you could tell he was still freaking out after I told him he was fat and need more exercise when he jumped on me. Then you would never ever guess what he did... well, unless you know him...  
  
He gave me the Heimlich.  
  
That was the day I met my Prince... or at least I thought until he stole my heart, threw it on the ground, and ground it into the dirt with his boot heel.  
  
Literally.  
  
My brother had given me a crystal heart necklace before he ran away. And that night he destroyed the most treasured thing to me. Well, material wise anyway. I know I am NOT going to be leaving this place for awhile and the thought of that makes me just want to curl up...  
  
My fist and punch the guy who runs this place a couple of, oh say, a HUNDRED THOUSAND times?  
  
Then, my cheery, but soon to be dead 'friend' came up to me and told me something he would regret for the rest of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: How was that for a prologue? Do you think I should make all the chapters this short? Cause then I would be able to churn them out about 2-3 times a week. Or I could write longer ones.. like a LOT longer for like 1 time a week for updates. Give me your opinion! Think it's good? Write a review! And I am really sorry...... oopsie hold that thought..  
  
DISCLAMER: disclaimer? What disclamer?  
  
I forgot to put that at the beginning! Oopsie!  
  
Neko signing out!~ (confused? My name Cathy? C-a-t? neko is JAPANESE for cat? Yeah...... there you go!) 


	2. Happy Birthday?

A/U Kagome has lead a not so good life. She's been betrayed by her father and sold out by the love of her life. With the help of her best friend, she's sold to the king's son for his birthday gift. Can he help her believe in fairytales again? Inu/Kag San/Mir  
  
AN: Hey! It's me! I haven't even uploaded the first chapter, but... Does anyone else have a problem with uploading anything right now or is it just me?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Guess it's just me then.. well enjoy!  
  
Oh, and I'm doing my reviewers a responsey thingie and gonna put it up as a chapter thing, so just wait, cuz I wanna make sure that fanfic.net will let me upload, because I'm pretty sure that everyone would rather read a new chapter than review responses, right???  
  
Right?  
  
Oh well.  
  
And thank you so much for your reviews!!!! I'm so freaking flattered. Thank you thank you!!!!!!  
  
By the way, these are for points of view changes  
  
~*~  
  
so any confusions I will address...k?  
  
and *** are a change of scenes..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean I'M SOLD? LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH?" I yelled. Can you tell I'm in a mood? I'm guessing by the way Miroku is glancing at every little creak and pindrop, he's afraid of someone finding us here. Oh.. He needs to be more afraid of the girl, who happens to be EXTREMELY moody right now, and happens to like punching and kicking people.  
  
"Well, first off, hush up! They'll hear you! Besides, now is the perfect time because the neighboring king's son's birthday is coming up and besides, if you are a piece of trash, you are a really fine on-"  
  
"WHAT? I'M A FREAKIN' GIFT! A THING TO BE TRADED AROUND?" I yelled as he grimaced at my incredibly loud voice, which happened to be EXTREMELY loud for him, since he happens to be a dragon, I will explain later about that, but just then, Miroku, being the smart one grabbed me by my waist from behind and firmly, and I mean FIRMLY on my mouth. "Mmph!" was all I could actually get out, but what I was TRYING to say was, 'Get your fuckin' hands off ome, you sadist!' Ok... gotta explain the 'sadist' thing some other time... for the present I WANTED HIM OFF OF ME!  
  
"This is for your own good. After what happened yesterday, I don't think HE will let you off with just this beating. And I you know, better than you know yourself. Seeing 'Prince' every day like this has got to be killing you." He whispered into my ear, whilst holding me.  
  
Wow... Miroku, he really reads into people and can be serious when he.. nevermind. Aw... he also used my pet name for him.. Wait. did I just say that? That's - MY GAWD!  
  
"Get me out of here, Miroku, and FAST!" I hissed at him after releasing his REALLY STRONG grip on my mouth. "Oh and. Miroku?" I asked him REALLY sugar coating my voice, even though you could tell I was REALLY straining it. "Take your hand an inch higher and you can kiss your future children buh bai." I ground out as I slipped out of his grasp, because, partially, I had SORTA calmed down. Another, because, well, his hand was slipping... UPWARDS... towards my CHEST..  
  
.....  
  
And that, ladies and scum, is my best friend.  
  
Fairytales Don't Exist  
  
Chapter One  
  
Happy Birthday?  
  
By: blue sakuras  
  
It's one of those days. One of those ohhhhhhhh... look at the sky, the day is bright, and the sun is shining, birds are chirping, what a lovely day type of day.  
  
Me?  
  
I hate days like these. When it rains, it's so much better, because everyone's inside, not wanting to get wet, and you can just run outside and fool around.  
  
...  
  
Maybe that's just me then... Any way, right now, I'm on the carriage to lead me to a life of being a sex slave and such. Oh joy. I heard from Kagura that the king's son was a hanyou. Not to my taste. Then again, the hanyous I have known don't leave the greatest impression on me. I also heard that he had a terrible temper, foul behavior, and was handsome. Ooooohhhh.. Yeah, that last one makes up for everything else. Luckily, I get to bring Miroku! Oh Joy! The pervert! Yeah, right now, I want to be telling Miroku the story of Sleeping Beauty, which was going to be the story of the week. But I gave up on it, so now..  
  
I'm bored. I need a new hobby. First it was 'poke Miroku until he wakes up', and then it was 'let's see how many hairs we can pull out of Miroku's head before he gets mad'.  
  
I only got to 64 pokes and I only pulled out 3 hairs.  
  
Damn.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean, I've got a slave girl?" he yelled rather rudely at the stoic looking man.  
  
"I said you got a SERVANT for your 18th BIRTHDAY, and I am not GIVING you her. I am leaving her in your care to see how well you will do with your fiancee." He replied.  
  
"Fuck it all! I am not getting a servant girl, let alone a fiancee!" the apparent 'birthday boy' snarled back. This caused the other one to get angry and grab the 18-year-old and shook him while telling him,  
  
"Yes you are, and we have gone over this Inuyasha. You are to be marrying Kikyou and that is final." And with that he threw Inuyasha onto a chair and left the room quickly.  
  
"Ah...Feh." Inuyasha repositioned himself more comfortably in the chair he was thrown into and sat there in a sulky way.  
  
~*~  
  
I can't believe I'm going to marry her, I hate it. The very idea. When we were younger, I thought it was all a joke... Ok.. Maybe not SO long ago... ok ok ..  
  
It was only last month that I found out that I was going to marry the only girl I could converse with properly. That sounds pretty normal, but for me.  
  
It wasn't. I need Kikyou to talk to about girls. Not that I have.  
  
Well, not yet anyway. Now I couldn't go to anyone about the girls that were bothering me or the girls I was bothering. If I told Kikyou about any of them, she would call them sluts and then she would probably try and shoot them. And she would probably succeed in doing so.  
  
So no hope left, since she seemed so happy when their engagement was announced.  
  
I'm doomed.  
  
*** ~*~  
  
I'm doomed.  
  
Looking up at the castle with thick vines clamboring up the walls and snaking over some windows, I wonder about the garderners...  
  
Lovely work they've done. The gargoyles hanging over every terrace makes it even more homey.. oh joy.  
  
"Miroku, darling, oh dearest man." I say to the sleepy idiot next to me.  
  
"Ya?" he replied groggily, sorta of mad that I woke him up so many times during the trip. What can I say? I am really destructive when bored.  
  
"Oh... How old is this son I am supposed to be a slave to?" I hope that came out the way it was supposed to, which was sarcastically... I don't want Miroku to think I'm interested or anything... Not that I am or anything.. I'm just bored. I just need information on how the son of a bitch guy I work for is gonna act. That's one of my plusses, I can judge people, their emotions and actions very well.  
  
At least I think I do.  
  
"Eighteen, now shut up." Jeesh, whiny..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Aww... we got that settled in.. next chapter... The two finally meet! Has anyone noticed that I have not yet used Kagome's name once yet in the story? I plead the fifth!  
  
By the way.. damn it it slipped my mind.... oh. yea... I want some ideas on this thing with a kid.. You are welcome to suggest, right now, I am trying to fit BOTH Shippou AND Rin into this, but I think I can only fit in one of them. damn..... oh and if you read this far please review... It helps SO much in making my day and not to mention build up my self-eestem, god knows I need it.  
  
And thanks so much for reviewing! I opened my email and was all 'YAY SOME PEOPLE'S LIKE IT' so thanks so much! I'll probably do like a thankyou sometime or other when I'm not dying from history day...  
  
Neko signing out! =^.^= 


	3. Down With The Snowballs!

AN: This is getting really annoying. First off, I already have like 4 chapters typed up on this computer and fanfiction won't let me upload ANY of these. What is wrong with that? Anyway, I am seeing as how people don't seem to like my fics. I quit.  
  
JK! Anyway, I could never quit.. Update like once every two months, but hey! Still.. It would be nice to know if people liked my stories. I always like suggestions! No flames please, you wouldn't believe HOW LOW my self- eestem is.. critism I can barely take! But it helps...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn you." I can't believe they actually BOUGHT the fuckin' girl without telling me first. Joy! Damn it. Kikyou doesn't seem to happy about, since I have been dodging her quite a bit lately.. She seems so freakin' CLINGY uuuugg...  
  
"Watch you tone with me. Sesshoumaru wouldn't talk like that. Besides, I think we are all doing you a favor, getting this girl, and you better treat her well." Oh yay. We ALL know that it will end well when Dad compares me to Sesshoumaru and does me a 'favor' in the same sentence.  
  
"Well, why doesn't Sesshoumaru just marry Kikyou and take the girl." That wasn't the smartest thing to say but, right now, I could care fuckin' less.  
  
"Sure, and we'll also give Sesshoumaru the Tetsusaiga." Damn.. I forgot about that.  
  
"You know, you are SO fuckin' lucky I want that sword. Otherwise, you'd only have one son left." Yeah, the Tetsusaiga. I forgot about that. Daddy's all powerful sword. Sesshoumaru wants it too. And he already has a sword. The 'useless' one, as he calls it.  
  
Frankly, I don't see the uselessness of a sword that can revive people. Then again, I DO like the sword that can actually CUT people a hella lot better.  
  
Fairytales Don't Exist  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Down with the Snowballs!  
  
By: blue sakuras  
  
~*~  
  
"It's so cold! Miroku! Couldn't you at least found me warmer clothes to wear?" Damn. It's SNOWING out here and I am wearing a practically see through outfit.  
  
"Hey, I could of given you just one layer. Besides, we need to make sure that they won't say no. Who can resist you now?"  
  
"Pervert." Kami, is this pervert the only person you could spare at the moment? Cause I want to return him, he's defective.  
  
"Miroku, I am wearing something that barely covers any of me!" Ok, hissing at him seems to make him edgy around me, anyone with common sense would edge away from me when I'm pissed. I hurt things when annoyed, upset, angered,. basically any feelings that are slightly on the negative side.  
  
"Come on, you are really exaggerating you know that? It covers up almost everything." Sure, it covers up everything, but it is still THIN! Besides, this is coming from the man who is wearing a cloak so thick, it drags him into the snow. Mmm.. Looks so warm... I want it!  
  
I reached out for it, but Miroku realized what I was planning to do, and in turn, took a step to the right causing me to..  
  
Fall face first into the snow..  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Why I would be delighted to." This earned him a snowball. Down his shirt.  
  
"Aw. that was cold, literally, please ah. get it off.." The pleasure of torturing Miroku. Now that he had gotten it out, he started walking towards me with something behind his back.  
  
"You're too easy, Miroku, run." Aww... Bad he didn't listen to me. Slipping another snowball down his pants, I ran. Trust me. Don't EVER shove a snowball down a guy's pants and just stand there. You're gonna die that way.  
  
"KAGOME!" Looking back with a quick glance. Aw.. he's catching up waayy too fast, and he should -  
  
"What the fuck are you doing, in my way bitch?" A strong and rough sounding voice barked at me.  
  
"Why the hell is there a stupid asshole standing in my way?" I said, mimicking him.  
  
"What the? You bitch!" and he picked me up by my arms. How I knew he was indeed a he? Well, he didn't have boobs is all I'm saying.  
  
"Wait, you son of a bitch, put me down before I yell rape!" How dare he d-  
  
"Wait! Don't say anything Kagome!" Miroku yelled at me. What the fuck! I thought he was supposed to be on MY side!  
  
"Your highness, this is- is - y-your servant girl." Miroku panted out of breath.  
  
"Wait, you take his side and not mine? You-" Wait, did he just say your highness?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Gotta go!  
  
Neko signing out =^.^= 


	4. What The Hell?

AN: Hi! Can you tell I'm bored? I can't believe what kind pig my computer is being right now? Not letting me upload and everything? You know what I said about writing in my blue fuzzy book? Well, I have a LOT of writing to catch up on, since I type a lot faster than I write. That's the way with a lot of people right? Anyway... whatever here is the next chapter. We finally get to see what kind of Kikyou we have in the fic! Yay! Wait..  
  
..  
  
I'm the author aren't I? O Well!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Die." The girl was apparently mad at something the man had said, because she was trying to stuff a really BIG snowball down his pants.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were going to bad mouth your new boss right when you met him! Wait! I actually expected that from you, come to think of it." And with that, he stopped to do what I think was go into deep thought. I THINK. He looked more like he was constipated to me.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I guess the girl got him.  
  
"'Gome! Why? It burnsssssssssssssssss!" the guy was yelling at this 'gome' person.  
  
"Because, you bastard! You freak! You know fuckin' why!?" the girl was now on top of the guy. Not that way you perverts. He was face down in the snow and the girl was sitting on him. Ok, maybe it was a perverted position. But she was doing anything but being affectionate to the guy below her...  
  
Yeah, she was REALLY violent.  
  
"You freakin' SCUMBAG! How the hell did you manage to put yourself in THIS one? Oh, I'll answer THAT for YOU! BECAUSE you are the stupidest guy who ever managed to make my acquaintance!"  
  
Wow, who would of thought a girl could scream that loud?  
  
Ouch.. Well, at least the attention is NOT at me. I would totally freak.. No, wait, nevermind.  
  
I started to turn around and walk away when,  
  
"WAIT!" it was the guy. The guy. You know? The guy who was now laying flat on the ground face down, in what looked like extreme pain and it looked like he was going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow..  
  
"This is the girl! The girl you guys bought!" Wow, this guy seemed to REALLY wanna get rid of the girl... Not that I blame him..she looked like she kicked hard... and she bit him too..  
  
"You asshole! Some friend you are! Selling me off to that guy, that arrogant sonofabitch!" Wow, she really yelled lou-  
  
Wait? Did she just call me a bitch?  
  
Fairytales Don't Exist  
  
Chapter Three  
  
What The Hell?  
  
By: blue sakuras  
  
~*~  
  
"NO!" Wow, they are good for each other. They even have the same expression on their face, which is.. oh shit.  
  
That isn't a good thing for me, since they're BOTH heading my direction with not really pleasant looks...  
  
~*~  
  
He's dead. I'm gonna make sure he dies a slow and painful death. This Inyasa guy ain't all that bad. We were just whispering to each other and we have decided something we have in common.  
  
We both wanna make sure Miroku dies a gruesome and painful death. Not to mention a long one too.  
  
Oh, yes. We both stood together and started walking toward the scum that was about to die. Inunui was going to die next. He didn't know it though. I can make sacrifices to kill those I need to destroy first.  
  
And Miroku is my number one right now. The king's son is second. Then onto the others... I will tell you about it later.  
  
~*~  
  
The bitch ain't all that bad. She looks like she is just as happy as I am to be here. In this situation.  
  
Good.  
  
~*~  
  
Those three are causing such a racket. Inuyasha is going to pay for waking up Rin. It took me 3 hours to get her into bed. Another hour to get her to sleep. Now he woke her up.  
  
Die.  
  
~*~  
  
What is all that racket? It is making me lose my train of thought while meditating. I think I hear what is Inuyasha's voice, but the other two I don't know of. Funny, I thought I know about everyone here. I guess it must be something I should see.  
  
As I leave my room, I see a horrible sight.  
  
For me that is.  
  
My beloved and a girl who is dressed extremely inappropiately are standing TOO close to each other and they are walking towards another man, who is currently running away. Sesshoumaru seems to be walking very quickly towards Inuyasha from behind. I don't think Inuyasha notices him.  
  
"Inuyasha, Rin was taking her nap. You shall die." Oh, yes, Rin's nap. I feel sorry for Sesshoumaru, but it doesn't mean he has to lunge at Inuyasha and beat him up for it. Oh darn. The girl is still advancing on the man who is now running top speed at..  
  
ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Wow, lots of changes of characters. Hey, if you guys want me to put whose point of view it is at the beginning, then I will. If you have questions on whose point of view it was during each ~*~ part, go ahead and ask. I got a bit confused myself but that was how I wanted it to be. Makes it more interesting to find out who is thinking what huh?  
  
By the way, if you all wanted to know, I have the intro, the part before the chapter title? Well, it's about half a page to a page long and the whole chapter itself is always 3-4 ish pages..so far that is.. 


	5. Lovely' First Talk

AN: I think fanfic is just being evil to me, cuz apparently I am the only one who has a bunch of trouble uploading... Rrr..... Die stupid computer.......  
  
I'm so happy with the reviews I got! Well, sortaish. Lots of people said it was confusing. And a bit boring. ( Yeah. So, I'm gonna still write like that. And, besides, I'm not that great of a writer. Just felt like it. It's more of a hobby for me. Do you except the first thing I do is always gonna be perfect?  
  
Don't answer that.  
  
I want to thank you for reviewing, but can you be a little less harsh on me? I know that it wasn't all that mean, but I REALLY don't take well with bad comments. Look at the updates on Say What?. You'll understand.  
  
And I really really wanna thank all those people that reviewed nicely!!!!  
  
And, I'm NOT ragging on the people that reviewed my fic. I'm happy for it. I like to know what's wrong with me.  
  
Anyway, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kikyou!" Damn it! Why did that stupid asshole have to run right into her?  
  
"You hentai!"  
  
* slap *  
  
I can't believe it. He toucher her ass!  
  
"Oh gods, not again..." the girl muttered next to me.  
  
"What do you mean again?" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Ow.. He's a pervert. He likes to touch girl's boobs and asses. Why?" She was smirking. Either she was lying, which didn't seem like it or she was enjoying me get frustrated.  
  
"Little brother. Be quiet or I will have your head." Sesshoumaru was NOW threatening me? Ohhh.. Scary...  
  
"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I DO THAT?" that'll piss him off..  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Oh.. That's why... Rin's nap... I feel better. I made his day.  
  
"Stop smiling Inuyasha, I'll give you nap duty for a week." The smile slid off my face.  
  
"WHAT? You can't do that! She's YOUR daughter! Get your wife to do it!" I made a face at him and stormed over to Kikyou.  
  
"Get him off of me Inuyasha!" Ok, regretting coming over.. my ears! I flattened them against my head, hoping it would dim the noise.  
  
It didn't.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Fairytales Don't Exist  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Lovely First 'Talk'  
  
By: blue sakuras  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Damn you dad. He just had to come. He made Kikyou go back to her room, then he got the perverted guy to introduce and explain the situation. Then he made Sesshoumaru go comfort Rin.  
  
I liked that one.  
  
Then he made me be NICE to the slave girl, who's name is NOT slave girl. It's Kagome. Damn my dad. He shut me and 'Kagome' in a room and went off to talk to 'Mikiru' or something.  
  
"I hope you die from a heart attack, from the way your face looks." Huh?  
  
"What's wrong with my face?"  
  
"Oh.. You mean that's how you always look?" Damn her. I fell straight for that one.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" She looked so freakin' slutty. The short green skirt and a white shirt that was practically see through mind you and a green shawlish thing..  
  
"Shut up!" Ohh.. Touchy subject. Goodie.  
  
"Why? Don't think that it would be nice to look like that for me? I'm hurt." I put a winning smirk on my face when she turned red. She turned around sharply, and stood, staring at the wall for a while, mumbling something I couldn't catch under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" she turned around and glared hard at me. OK.. Creepy.  
  
"What was what?" Oh. sharp tone of voice.  
  
"Come over here." I ordered her to. She had scooched away to the other half of the room. I wonder when she did that?  
  
"Why?" Damn all her stupid questions.  
  
"So I can have some fun with you." Was my sarcastic reply, but I don't think she caught the sarcasm. She suddenly looked a bit panicky and walked straight over, and stared holes into the ground.  
  
"Asshole." I barely caught that coming out of her mouth, but I got it.  
  
"What? After what you did? I'M the asshole?" I guess she wasn't in a good mood right now because she looked up, stared at me and said in a dead, flatish tone Sesshoumaru might of used with me if I stole his chocolate,  
  
"Yes." She does a really good imiation of him, extremely spooky.  
  
"You weren't like this early, did I scare the widdle fwightened gwurlie?" bad move. Really bad move.  
  
She apparently got fed up with what I was saying and jumped on top of me screaming. I fell backwards at the sudden murder attempt and we both landed on the ground. Me, being the gentleman, turned around and caught her by the back so that when we fell, I would be on top, but I would be supporting her back.  
  
That was really stupid.  
  
It caused a really akward position in which our faces were an inch apart and the only thing holding me up was my hands. I was sprawled completely across from her. I saw her face redden and I knew I was blushing like a fool.  
  
Then my dad and Mikaki walked in.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Miraki yelled. My dad just laughed.  
  
"Miroku, I think she will do very well." He said inbetween the laughs.  
  
'Miroku' looked sort of pissed off.  
  
Then Kikyou walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Yay! * ahem * I mean, ummm. boo... * grin * it's only the what? fifth chapter and they already got stuck in an akward position.. More of those to come! (hopefully) Oh, and I just noticed. This one is all Inuyasha's point of view. Other than the prologue, no other ones have been one whole point of view. Do you think I should do it with one person's view a chapter or mix? Tell me, then I will be able to write it faster, because I know someone out there supports me! 


	6. Meeting The Parents

AN: Ok, little explanation. One, don't think that I put that little 'compromising' position for them, with the thoughts of sex in mind.  
  
I didn't. Battlewhore pointed out that. Well, here.  
  
What you are thinking is along the lines of what Miroku was thinking. Inu's dad was thinking more of the lines of 'oh, she can probably beat him up'.  
  
...  
  
Everyone wants a daddy like Inuyasha's! It's just because Inu was whining so much earlier. (yes, whining, just a more censored version of whining.)  
  
Oh, and Inuyasha and Kagome were embarassed about their position and didn't like it because, well, frankly, here's the situation.  
  
Imagine you get new seating arrangements in class. You get put next to a jerk, a really really annoying jerk you wouldn't help if he was sinking in the ocean and you were on a nice big yacht with LOTS of spare life savers and boats and such. So, when you both get up, he falls on you. What do you do?  
  
Exactly.  
  
And don't get any thoughts about.. Nevermind. I WANT you to think that. And I won't tell you what I want you to think because then you won't think it.  
  
Understand?  
  
I forgot to clarify this.  
  
Miroku is wearing his robes, like in the anime and manga.  
  
Kagome is wearing her school uniform.  
  
Kikyou is wearing her miko outfit.  
  
Inuyasha is in his regular clothes, only less tattered and more of a nice looking way. (not that there was any problems with his clothes before..)  
  
Sesshoumaru. Same outfit. His clothes fit him fine. ^^  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's dad. (Inutaisho) Long black coat (now with an embroidered gold dragon on the left side) and on the inside is like Sesshoumaru's outfit, only no armor and fluffy stuff.  
  
Inuyasha's Mom (Atsuko) A pretty pink kimono, like the one in the anime, from Inuyasha's childhood memories? Yeah, that one. He's so CUTE as a kid!!!* goes starry eyed *  
  
I'll add more as it goes along.  
  
Anymore characters I missed? Tell me. I'm a bit of a scatter brain. -.-;  
  
By the way, do you want longer chapters?  
  
Here you go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Step away from Inuyasha." Her voice was really REALLY creepy and monotonous, deadish. Scary girl. Scary scaaaaary girl.  
  
Looking up at Inuyasha's face, which is like, 2 inches away from mine, and I can see that he's really annoyed. What the hell is he annoyed about? I mean, I'M the one who is SQUISHED to the floor by an ego-manic who happens to be LYING on ME! Oh yeah. I'm pissed.  
  
"I'm not repeating myself again. Get away from him." Woah, this is what people call 'issues'. Let's all say it together. ISSUES.  
  
"Be reasonable Kikyou, Inuyasha just tripped." Great, now the white haired guy is 'helping' and it really isn't. Helping that is.  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up." Sorry Miroku, but that bitch is getting on my nerves. Nevermind. I'm not sorry. Saying that just to see Miroku's face is worth it. There is a look of horror and disbelief written all over his face, and his mouth is hanging open. It looks like I could stick hmmm.. a really big book in there.  
  
"What did you say?" Ok, why the hell is this guy NOT getting off me??? We have been lying here for an hour! Ok, exaggerating, but still, you would be annoyed too if a guy was laying on you, unless you're one of those perverts, and besides, he's heavy.  
  
"Well, I'll repeat it soon as you get this moron off of me." And I shoved the surprised man off of me, and got up, brushing my outfit.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing 'Gome????" Miroku asked me, more out of shock than anger.  
  
"Pissing off the guy I'm supposed the be a sex slave to!" I reply enthusiastically, totally sarcastic. I don't think the white-haired guys and 'keiky' got that part of it.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
Fairytales Don't Exist  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Meeting the Parents  
  
By: blue sakuras  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, um, what was it?" I asked the girl who was sitting in front of me.  
  
"Kagome, sir, Kagome." She answered. Her attitude had changed a WHOLE lot after the little 'incident' with Inuyasha, and the conversation she had with Miroku.  
  
"Ah, yes, Ms. Kagome. I think we have a little misunderstanding. What was the meaning of your outburst about being my son's sex slave?" Her face can really change expressions really fast. She looked positively livid for a second or two, which then turned into an extremely depressed face, then completely blank. Strange. But very interesting.  
  
"Well, Lord Inutaisho. It's like this. I got an order from you that you wanted a lovely pure young maiden to be a birthday gift to your so-"  
  
"FUCK NO!" Damn it. It was all going so well. Inuyasha should really take to this slave, or I'm gonna take Tetsusaiga and go to the nearest mountain, and kill the mountain. The stress is getting to me.  
  
"Inuyasha." I begin. "You WILL take her as your servant. She is NOT a slave, but a SERVANT. She will be paid. YOU won't scare her off like the rest." At my last comment, the girl snorted, looking amused.  
  
"What's so funny bitch?" My son and his 'lovely' language. Enter my life.  
  
"You." She said as she pointed to my angered heir. She's gonna do just fine. Now if I could just get Kikyou to be a little more understanding about this whole situation.  
  
"What??? I refuse. Dad, if you make me keep her." And gestured his hands toward the mentioned girl. "I will NOT marry Kikyou. Speaking of the wench, where is she?" NOW my son wondered where his fiancee is after seeing him holding onto another girl. I need Atsuko for this. Rubbing my temples, I tried to ignore my son's questions. I didn' have to answer his question because the girl answered for me.  
  
"Kikyou? Isn't that the bitch who's wailing in her room right now? I'M not even demon and I can hear it. Can you PLEASE shut her up?" She said this all quietly, and submissively, so obediantly that it sounded as if she was asking if you wanted a cup of water.  
  
"Hello? I would like to point out that I am a hanyou, and I can't hear her. If you CAN hear her, then I think there's something wrong with that damn brain of yours." I see Miroku groan mentally and the girl slid down her chair more, in a stance that Inuyasha would take, with her arms crossed and her face covered by her hair.  
  
Interesting.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Oh gods. Even if I am attached to her, can you alter her so she is not as HYPER and LOUD as she is right now?  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"  
  
I'll take that as a no.  
  
"Yes Rin?" I ask, trying to hold my calm, collected face. I was failing. Miserablely. I sigh and turn away, rubbing the bridge of my nose.  
  
"Can Rin go find Shippou and go play in the gardens?" Shippou? Who the hell is this Shippou?  
  
"Shippou?"  
  
"Yes, Rin meet Shippou last week in garden." Oh, that fox boy.  
  
"Alright." But, I'm still not sure.  
  
"Take Jaken." Now I am.  
  
"OK, SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" so loud...  
  
~*~  
  
"I want that color with the lavenders. And kill those curtain colors. I'll find another shade later. It would completely clash." Dear gods, it's too hard to get good help to plan weddings.  
  
"Atsuko?" Ah, good. I was looking for him.  
  
"Yes?" I turn to face him, only to find my husband holding Inuyasha by the collar of his clothes and swung on my husband's back. That was his right, no left hand. In his right hand, he held a girl. If I didn't know any better, I would say that was Kikyou. But, as all mother's know their daughter-in-law's to be's, I knew that wasn't her. Call it my woman instincts, but that is the way.  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
~*~  
  
I heard my mother's voice ask, "Who's she?"  
  
Probably asking about that bitch.  
  
I can't believe she did what she did.  
  
"Here." My father threw me roughly onto the floor in between him and mom.  
  
Owww... my butt.  
  
"Oh, darling, what happened to you?"  
  
"Her." I wasted no time in pointing to the girl my dad was still holding. He was holding her in a similar fashion in which he was holding me, just in front of him, not behind. He was originally holding us both in front of him, but when we started fighting, he swung me onto his back, and not very gently. Damn it. He put her down.  
  
"Her? Oh, Inuyasha, you couldn't have." And I look up at my mother with disbelieving eyes. What?  
  
~*~  
  
He put me down gently. Yay! I thought he was going to be rough with me, like his son, and dump me on the ground in the same fashion. Yay! Special treatment. Wait..  
  
Is the hanyou pouting?  
  
Oh well.  
  
I had had it. They kept refering to me as the servant girl for that jerk. If they say it one more time, I'm gonna scream.  
  
The lord Inutaisho put me down, and then, as if annoucing great news said, in his booming voice, "She's the new servant girl for Inuyasha!"  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: How was that?  
  
I really love the look Inuyasha gets when he's pouting!!! Awww..  
  
And let me tell you something. You can IM me on AOL because my weird friends never talk to me. They're NEVER on. So, chances are, if you im me, I'll answer you. 


	7. Sharing is Caring

AN: I'm sorry for the slow update, but I probably won't make any more updates until DYLM? Is done. Or maybe not. It'll be slow though.  
  
I took the liberty of adding the character who's point of view is being shown at the top next to the '^.~''s  
  
I hope it makes things clearer!  
  
So enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^.~ Kagome  
  
Ever wonder why the universe hates you? I do. All the time.  
  
Sometimes they like playing games with your head, like putting you in a position that's damned if you do, damned if you don't. Well, I always figured my choices would always have a worse damned, if you get what I mean.  
  
"So, do want the floor or the bed?"  
  
I was wrong.  
  
Fairytales Don't Exist  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sharing is Caring...  
  
By: blue sakuras  
  
That idiot, who I now 'lovingly' refer to as, stupid airhead. I'd make it more profane, but I heard that there was a little princess here. Don't want to scar the kid for life now do I?  
  
I'm still in disbelief as to WHY the hell I have to SHARE a room with HIM.  
  
Well at least it wasn't Inuyase.  
  
Or whatever his name was supposed to be......  
  
But then again, Miroku's not much better. He's a good friend and all, but...  
  
He's still a pervert.  
  
^.~ Inuyasha  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
I don't believe it. My so-called father has put me in the same room as that bitch.  
  
'She'll do just fine.' Yadda yadda yadda. She's a bitchy bitch.  
  
"I'm NOT staying in the same room!"  
  
"Yes you are." Sesshoumaru said in a calm even voice. "You woke Rin up. I got to choose your punishment. Go ask Father."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"And stop using those profane words in front of Rin. It's starting to rub off on her."  
  
That perked my interest. "Oh really? How so? Does she say hell, shit, damn, fuck, and all that?"  
  
Daggers were thrown my way. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP FUCKING DO THAT!"  
  
Damn Sango. "What?" I ask in a whiny voice.  
  
"Don't cuss."  
  
"But you just did!" What right did she fuckin' have to boss me around like that?  
  
"MY daughter will not be fouled by you!" she pointed an accusing finger at me while asking Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What does she say?"  
  
"She asked me what fuck meant."  
  
"What did you say?" What can I say? I was curious after all.  
  
"I told her to ask Father. He's going to kill you for that." Sesshoumaru grinned.  
  
Sango, however frowned. "I don't want her to be raised like that."  
  
Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. "It causes Inuyasha pain."  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Hey," I interrupt. "What is dad really tells her what it means?"  
  
They both stare at me for a second before reacting.  
  
Sango shuddered violently while Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrows so high that they were in danger of dissapearing.  
  
Wait - scratch that. They dissapeared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ew...."  
  
"Yes. Ew." Sesshoumaru pointed a finger at me. "You don't get your room back. You're sharing it with Kagome. She's in there right now."  
  
"So what if I just sleep outside?"  
  
"I'm sleeping out of your window and Sango is going to guard the doorway."  
  
"I am/She is?" Sango and me stare at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Are you insane???"  
  
I run. Don't want to get in the way of a pissy Sango.  
  
^.~ Miroku  
  
I was just wondering who that beauty bashing Sesshoumaru's skull with what appears to be an enormous boomerang is when Inuyasha grabs me and drags me off into the distance while I'm whacking his back.  
  
After a few minutes, he stops. Good thing too. My shoe was about to fly off....  
  
"Hey bouzu." What did he just call me?  
  
He didn't.  
  
"I am a highly respectable monk of high standards!" I state proudly. Well, moral standards a BIT low, but..... oh who the hell am I kidding?  
  
Apparently not Inuyasha, because he snorts and tuggs on my sleeve.  
  
"What?" I'm annoyed.  
  
"Do you know that I know you were watching Sango?"  
  
Oh, so that was her name.  
  
"What a beautiful name. It suits that beautiful woman."  
  
"Pervert. Anyway, do you know that you get your own room?"  
  
Wow! Goody. But sharing a room with Kagome wasn't that bad either.... Execpt for the bruises.  
  
"Ok." I shrug. Whatever, I may as well try and charm Sango.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't seem to like my answer. He started growling and baring his fangs.  
  
"No it isn't 'ok'."  
  
"I don't sound like that."  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'M the one who has to share a room with her now!"  
  
"Ok. You get the bed. She got the floor."  
  
He seems confused. This is fun! I think I might stay a bit longer, just for the fun of it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We argued over the sleeping arrangements, since she didn't want to share the bed for some reason....." Inuyasha gave another snort at this. I ignored it.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You get the bed. It was before we chose. So, naturally since I was going to have the bed, you now have the bed that I was going to have before I moved and she sleeps on the ground, but be careful, she likes to kick people when she's half-awake. Self defense you know?"  
  
Apparently he didn't. He had this really puzzled expression on his face. Good  
  
"Bye now." And I start walking in the direction that this Sango girl was in.  
  
^.~ Can't tell you! (Mysterious!)   
  
I've travled forever looking for her.  
  
And now, after two years, I have found her. And it. Those two were the destruction of me. My world.  
  
I did the stupid thing and fell in love with her.  
  
I'll get her. And the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Then I can stop having my heart ache everytime I think of her.  
  
Damn it.  
  
I got too weak for my own good.  
  
I can't let the others know of my weakness. I'll just go to where she is and take her back.  
  
With the Shikon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed that. I tried to make it longer, but this story sorta writes itself and it always wants short chapters....  
  
I tried to make it better, but ummm.... This story was written BEFORE I improved my writing, since it was my second one.  
  
So don't be mean~  
  
(  
  
Review please~  
  
Ta ta~ 


	8. Stabbing Princes and Bloody Noses

AN: Wow.  
  
Kouga and Naraku seemed to be popular characters for you guys.....  
  
They got the most mentioning....  
  
Why?  
  
Oh. Nevermind.  
  
And I want some suggestions for some fairytales. I know what I'm going to use, just not really.  
  
-.-;  
  
That didn't make much sense. So just review and tell me some fairytales.......  
  
~*~  
  
Don't you ever wonder why the hell Kami gave you hell by making you share a room with a pervert?  
  
And then you thank the said Kami because you find out that you aren't sharing a room with Miroku.  
  
And then you curse Kami to the seven hells when you find out who your new roommate is.  
  
The 'noble' prince.  
  
By the way, these are tears of joy.  
  
Ha! And Miroku's a ladies man. . .  
  
Fairytales Don't Exist  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Stabbing Princes and Bloody Noses  
  
bs~  
  
^.~ Inuyasha  
  
I hate this.  
  
I hate this.  
  
Did I mention I hate this?  
  
Oh yeah, by the way, I hate this.  
  
As I walk into the room, guess who's sitting on my bed?  
  
Yeah, the bitch.  
  
She has the nerve to even glare at me. Let alone look at me. I swear, if she wasn't a girl I would....  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeello Mr. Asshole."  
  
I hate that sarcastic attitude of hers. Damn her to hell.  
  
Seven times please.  
  
^.~ Mysterious Person Number Two (different from last time....)  
  
The first thing I see when I arrive is Inuyasha running around the garden chasing Miroku.  
  
This is going to be fun.  
  
After all, Sesshoumaru's here.  
  
Inuyasha's here.  
  
Sango's here.  
  
Rin's here.  
  
Shippou's here.  
  
The whole old gang is here. It outta be fun.  
  
Wait. . .  
  
Isn't Kagome there too?  
  
My, my, this will put a damper on things won't it? And master won't be happy. . .  
  
^.~ Sesshoumaru  
  
I feel the presence of someone here. Someone who is EXTREMELY late.  
  
She promised to be here FOUR days ago.  
  
But then again, Inuyasha is being very amusing.  
  
As I sit here, I can see Miroku being chased by my idiotic half-brother. He's screaming profanities. Rin better not hear.  
  
" - AND WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB YOU ASSHOLE! STOP! STOP! STOP! YOU ASSHOLE! OI! BOUZO!"  
  
And other such profane sentences.  
  
Miroku, on the other hand, was saving his breath and sprinting for his life. Quite literally.  
  
After Sango and I had finished arguing, or actually more like Rin found her mother and dragged her away to pick flowers.  
  
But now.... Rin seems to be running towards me, waving a handful of flowers and other such 'colorful' items in her hands.  
  
Dear lord.  
  
I hope it isn't that game....  
  
The 'let's weave a bunch of flowers into Sesshoumaru's hair and braid it!' game.  
  
^.~ Inuyasha's mom (Atsuko)  
  
My darling son has finally come to his senses and is marrying Kikyou! Wait. . .  
  
Don't I disapprove of this marriage? Oh yes I do!  
  
As I stood in the hallway to think, a blur of purple flashed before my eyes and I was just about to wonder if a peacock was on fire when Sango's voice came ringing down the halls.  
  
". . . LECHEROUS MONK! GET BACK HERE!" she yelled at the blur. Guess that explains it.  
  
Miroku outta learn to control those hands of his. Even though he's only visited this court. . . five times, yes five times, he's already be slapped and yelled at almost everyone here.  
  
Yes, almost everyone. Including males. Sesshoumaru's was quite a funny incident. . .  
  
^.~ Kagome  
  
Sometimes amiss. Here I am, sitting all alone on the smooth bed of Inuyasi's and he doesn't even come and bother me. He did once, but then left in a rush. . .  
  
Not that I really care. I was sorta hoping it would get on his nerves though. . .  
  
So here I am, wandering the corriders for something interesting to do. . .  
  
Where the hell is Miroku anyway? Suddenly, right in front of me, a purple blur flashed before me and something pink and black with something enormous on that person's back.  
  
What the hell?!  
  
I'm just going to guess that Miroku touched something he shouldn't have. . . AGAIN.  
  
As I was walking along the halls, I noticed the portraits hanging every now and then. I had seen Inuyaha's father, Inuyasi himself, and Inniyasaha's mother. I've also seen others, but I have no idea who they are, so whatever.  
  
I noticed a little girl running in front of me, with a checkered orange and white kimono. An ugly toad thing that looked like it was held too near a cooking pot was chasing her.  
  
Feeling sorry for the little girl, I ran after them. Easily outrunning the huffing and puffing toad frog thing, I scoop up the little girl and start running.  
  
Mind you, I can RUN. . .  
  
^.~ Rin (I can see you going awww. . . right now)  
  
Rin was running from the ugly Jaken-sama because he wanted Rin to take a nap!  
  
Rin hates naps!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama wanted Rin to take a nap, and he tricked Rin into taking a nap!  
  
But then Uncle Inuyasha woke Rin up and Rin ran away to play with Shippou!  
  
Rin was happy in the garden until Jaken-sama came up and started squawking at me!  
  
Rin was unhappy!  
  
Rin was so unhappy Rin ran!  
  
And then a nice lady grabbed Rin and ran even faster!  
  
Now she is telling me something about that 'ugly toad thing'.  
  
Is she talking about Jaken?  
  
^.~ Kagome  
  
That little girl has the attention of a sparrow!  
  
I need to get her to pay attention to me. Maybe she knows a way outta here. . .  
  
"Hey? Little girl?" I ask nicely. She looks up at me with a sweet smile.  
  
"Is pretty lady talking to Rin?"  
  
What? Who's Rin?  
  
"Who's Rin?"  
  
"Rin is right here!" she exclaimed and pointed to herself. Ah. . . she talks in third person.  
  
"Rin, would you like to hear a story?" I ask. Stories are my strong point. Children are not.  
  
"Okay!" and she climbed onto my lap. I can't help but smile when she looks back up at me. It's so adorable! "Rin is ready for story time!"  
  
"Okay. Have you ever heard of the Little Mermaid?"  
  
That was one of my favorites growing up.  
  
When Rin shook her head, I went on. "Well, it's about a mermaid. Mermaids are half people beings and half fish beings. The top part is human, the bottom half. Well, instead of having legs, they have fish tails. Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Atlantis. . ."  
  
^.~ Inuyasha  
  
Damn Sesshoumaru. Why do I have to look for Rin anyway? It's not like she's mine.  
  
Catching her scent, I quicky chase after it to a room. Peeking inside to see if she is there, I see something strange.  
  
That wench my father 'bought' was telling Rin a story.  
  
". . . and her sister's called out to her 'Please, stab the man in the heart whilst he sleeps!' We have sacrificed our hair for the dagger! The moment the cold steel blade touches his blood, you will be returned your fins!" she spoke with such knowledge, I couldn't help but get tangled into the story web she wove.  
  
Strangely enough, her story was about stabbing men. How typical.  
  
". . . she looked at her sister's and smiled, as if she was almost sorry. Slowly, she crept towards the prince's room. . ."  
  
Prince's room? Damn. . . that woman better not get ideas from this. . .  
  
". . . and hesitated. She couldn't bear to kill him. Watching him be so peaceful there, sleeping with his new wife, she couldn't kill him. So, she walked back to the railing of the ship, where her sister's awaited her. 'Where are you fins?' they cried. She nodded towards them, and her eyes held apologies that would never be spoken. . . slowly. She plunged the knife into her heart. . ."  
  
What the hell was she telling Rin? Suicide? This bitch is twisted.  
  
"Auntie Kagome?" Rin asked. Woah. . . when had she learned of this 'Auntie Kagome'?  
  
"Yes Rin?" she asked back smiling.  
  
"Did she really love that prince?"  
  
I smelt a scent with salt. She was crying! "No. . . Rin. She loved him more than life."  
  
Rin huffed. "No she didn't! If she loved him, then why couldn't she kill him after seeing him with some other girl?"  
  
Rin was too smart for her age. . . I'm gonna have to talk to Sesshoumaru about that. . .  
  
"No. That's not how it is Rin." Kagome's voice was so quiet, I could barely hear it anymore. . . "She loved him so much, all she wanted for him was happiness. With or without her. . ."  
  
Rin furrowed her brow. And then kissed Kagome on the cheek. "What was that for?" Kagome asked, puzzled by the random gesture.  
  
"The guy who left you was an asshole." Rin nodded knowingly.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Where did you learn that word?" she shrieked.  
  
"Uncle Inu!" Groaning, I slapped a hand to my forehead, forgetting to keep silent.  
  
In a flash, I was standing in front of Rin and Kagome. Rin was waving and smiling at me. I shot her a weak smile. Looking at Kagome, I could tell she was less than happy to see me.  
  
Instead of doing something painful, all she did was put Rin in my arms. "What?"  
  
She sniffed in contempt. "That's what you were here for right?" I nodded. "Teaching children such language is so cruel, it's emotional abuse." She spat at me as she stormed out of the room.  
  
Woah. . . mood swings anyone?  
  
As I stare at Rin, she smiles at me. Pointing a finger at me she asks me something. "What does bullshit mean?"  
  
Coughing, I look at her hand. She flicked me off!  
  
^.~ Kagome  
  
Chuckling to myself, I walked out of the building and into the sun. That girl was fun to teach.  
  
Maybe. . .  
  
But it was worth telling her what 'damn you all to hell' meant. Imagine what will happen when she tells her father. . .  
  
That prince is dead. Hip hip hooray!  
  
As I was cheering to myself, a huge book flew out of nowhere and slammed right into my face.  
  
The impact of the book on my face caused me to fly backwards. Literally.  
  
As I slammed into the wall, the book slowly slid onto the floor. I, too, followed it.  
  
"Bitch. . ." I muttered as I put my hand up to my nose, only to find it bleeding.  
  
Damn it.  
  
^.~ Sango  
  
As the book flew out of the window, I see that it hit someone.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I squawked as I ran over towards the girl. She was rendered unconscious!  
  
Miroku was standing next to me. When he got there, I have no idea.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked gently as he lifted her bridal style. "I'm taking her back to her room." He nodded in my direction. I turned my head, blushing.  
  
Wait. . . how did he know where she slept?  
  
Sighing, I rub my face with the palms of my hand and go to retrieve the book.  
  
Taking one look at the cover, which I had forgotten, I dropped it.  
  
"Damn monk and their fuckin' 'holy' books. If he's a virgin, I'll sleep with him!" I roar. What a stupid thought.  
  
"Ok. Let's see if you'll still hold to that." A voice growled.  
  
Slapping my hand to my forehead I answer him. "Go mind your own business. . ."  
  
^.~ Inuyasha  
  
". . . business Inuyasha!" Oh. . . feisty!  
  
I smirk at her, waves of evilness coming off of me. Sango, sensing the evilness in my smirk, decides to run.  
  
"Oi! SO IT'S A DEAL RIGHT? RIGHT!" I yelled after her retreating back.  
  
This was really fun.  
  
"So it's been awhile Inuyasha. This is what you're up to?" a voice asked from behind. "I'm amused at how you act to seeing me."  
  
I gawk at her.  
  
What the hell was she doing here? Didn't she say it would be. . . she's late! Four fuckin' days late!  
  
"Kagura, do you know how much we've been fuckin' stressing over this?" I growl.  
  
She only smirks.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: She's mysterious person numba two! Numba one (the one from the last chapter) will be revealed in due time.  
  
Yeah. I'm a bitch.  
  
Who cares?  
  
I want to know something. Does anyone read my bio?  
  
::shrugs:: just curious. . .  
  
Oh, and I told Sumi! (my friend who'se name I shortened into Sumi.) about me writing fanfiction^^  
  
She thought it was cool. . . (I put her into DYLM? And she has an attitude problem^^)  
  
In truth, she's sweet person, so don't go around thinking she likes to throw sharp and pointy objects at people she doesn't like. . .  
  
Hm. . . check out my bio for something fun.  
  
And that tale of the little mermaid is in fact true. Disney freakin' screwed it up! Read Mermaids!  
  
And. . . this is really REALLY important.  
  
Would you like me to change the perspectives from FIRST person to AUTHOR'S point of view?  
  
::Shrugs:: it's okay either way with me. Probably will be better if it was. . .  
  
CAN'T TELL! That'll actually influence your choice! ^^  
  
And I'm going to San Fransisco on Saturday all the way through Monday. . . I don't know if I'll be able to work on stories, but I'll try . . .  
  
Ta ta~ bs~ (yes bullshit) 


End file.
